


A Special Gift

by Jellyfishrabbit



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, important item, non canon event, past event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfishrabbit/pseuds/Jellyfishrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Haruka Seragaki's birthday, and it seems that even on a trip, her husband Nain is being...well, Nain and seems to have forgotten.<br/>will her birthday be good at the end of the day? or will she be disappointed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Gift

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and what good way to post my first fic by using the hot parents from DMMD?? i really like them! they got me into DMMD tbh  
> again, this being my first fic, i hope the first half is okay?

It was always a mess.

Haruka could never get the perfect hairstyle she felt comfortable with whenever she and Nain would go out to travel. Nain didn't seem to really mind, but it just bothered Haruka.  
She tried several hairstyles at first when they were doing these trips. Pigtails, buns, braids. even a normal ponytail didn't do too much success either.  
It was simply a pain for her to a point where she just let her hair flow instead of keeping it up.

But who would have guessed that Nain was actually aware about how she felt about her problem?

It just happened one day, while the two were in a new city, seeing all the sights. It just happened to be Haruka's birthday, and she had at least expected her husband to say happy birthday to her in the morning. But the Red headed male just gave her a kiss on the forehead with a 'good morning' like every other morning. Maybe he was trying to surprise the female with a small party? Although Haruka would have preferred to go home to see Tae, maybe a few of her friends and celebrate. But as the day went on, it seemed like everything was the same as always. This frustrated the pink-haired female abit. Did he really forget her birthday? finally she decided to test him to see if he really did forget.

"Hey Nain?"

"Hm? Yes, Haruka?"

"Do you know what today is..?" Haruka asked, trying to make it sound casual.

The male gave her a stare, stopping in his tracks from walking around the city.  
Then Nain grinned his usual grin. "It's Tuesday, why?"

He's kidding right? Did he seriously forget what today was?  
"I-honestly Nain, you can't have forgotten what today is!"  
Of course, the redhead gave her a confused look. "Was it really important?"  
Haruka sighed. She should've expected it anyway. Nain seemed more focused on their trips rather than remember his wife's birthday.  
Now she was just tired after that, she just wanted to go back to the hotel they were staying at.  
"Haruka? You okay?" Nain had seemed to notice her expression, which snapped the female from thought.  
"Yeah, I'm fine...I'm going back to the hotel, okay?" She told him as she began walking to the direction of their hotel.  
"Oh, alright!" She could tell that the male had his usual smile behind her back. 

God, this man sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm actually working on the second half! it'll be up soon!  
> the tags will probably be updated once i put the other half? also if either character seems ooc, there isnt too much info on their personalities regardless! 0 :


End file.
